


Society Rules, Not Always Justified

by WarriorOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn, Sort of a Plot, Therapy, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Do you have daddy issues?" Hannibal asked, with the same calm tone he might voice to the weather, or some other mundane thing that did not hold the same connotations as 'daddy issues"</p><p>"No' Will spat. 'My father was good to me,one of the only people who was,really."</p><p>"I ask only because there's a preconceived notion that to hold desires such as these is a perpetual sub-conscious issue that lies within a certain dissatisfaction with one's parent,or parental substitute. I merely wish to reassure you that this is not always the case."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Society Rules, Not Always Justified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haanigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanigram/gifts).



'Do you have 'daddy issues'? As those more accustomed to cruder terms might say?" Hannibal asked, with the same calm tone he might voice to the weather, or some other mundane thing that did not hold the same connotations as 'daddy issues"

"No, I do not.' Will spat. 'My father was good to me,one of the only people who was, really."

"I ask only because there's a preconceived notion that to hold desires such as these is a perpetual sub-conscious issue that lies within a certain dissatisfaction with one's parent, or parental substitute. I merely wish to reassure you that this is not always the case."

"I hold no notions" Will snarled, again. 'Only perhaps a mild sort of disgust within myself."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow,but otherwise did not move. "You live on a constant basis with the burden of an over-active mind,often existing in a mind that is not wholly your own. Being placed in the position of another is only natural."

"And yet somehow, it's still wrong."

"Why do you say so?" Hannibal asked, stretching his legs then, moving swiftly from the chair in a single, definitive motion. A kind of grace Will was actively envious of. "Society might believe in a single concept, Will but that does not make that concept 'wrong' merely 'unaccepted' in polite company. The concept is not bad within itself, merely unexplored and thus, thrown to the shadows."

Will wasn't relaxing, but he had grown slightly more curious, as though the words were somehow soothing, the idea possible. 'Why are you accepting of this?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hannibal asked, circling Will's chair, keeping himself away, but close enough that Will could smell the faint aroma of the aftershave he wore. Something rich and expensive one might find in Milan, or Paris. "I am your friend, and I want to help you. What does it matter to me what that entails."

"Some would call it unethical' Will reminded him, with a bitter sort of noise, teeth grit in a way that suggested to Hannibal he was far more annoyed and irritated with himself than he was with the actual situation playing out. There was, Hannibal noted, an interesting musk taking over the air, raw excitement that smelled of the wood burning stove and a light fragrance not unlike the sort that tree's gave off in summer. Arousal, surely. But the shame was still there, caressing unhappily over that scent,filling it with the sort of sour taste that untouched,cold tea took.

Hannibal carefully moved his hand to Will's shoulder blade, visible even through the baggy green plaid he wore, and ghosted his fingers directly over the bone, not missing how the non-touch made him jump in the chair, sweat forming on the back of his neck. "Many would call me unethical, I am not always too concerned with appearing to fit the perfect niche of society,Will." Leaning himself down only so that the gentle,warm heat of his mouth was close to his ear, stirring the fine hair that formed in the inner shell. 'Let me help you."

A favourite phrase of his, Will noted. Or would have noted, if his brain was starting to shut out anything that currently wasn't Hannibal and what existed around him.

"I..okay." Will uttered, slowly after a moments hesitation. Somehow aware that he'd be able to end it on his terms with the slightest utterance. Hannibal,appearing to have read his mind (but truly,did he not have complete command of every internal, whispered or shouted thought Will might have? The echo in his voice, forever reminding him of what sub-consciously Will already knew? An every steady presence both in the back and forefront of his thoughts?) stood a little and ran his fingers up the trailing stubble of Will's cheek. 'Give me a word. That word will have the power to end everything the moment you utter it."

"Design." Will said, immediately. Hannibal's lip curled a little, amused. Will shrugged. 'A word I use frequently is a word I'm not likely to forget." Hannibal agreed, silently so, a slow, miniscule nod. Coming back around Will and kneeling, just there, his hands upon his knees. For a moment, Will couldn't help but be mildly startled at just how big Hannibal's hands really were. Seeming to encase his knees almost entirely in his palms-and Will was not that small of a man.

Slight,perhaps,but not entirely small.

"Will" Hannibal's voice was sharp,lowered an octave. Making his accent richer, like chocolate being melted over an open flame. Will shuddered. "Focus on me. Do not let your mind stray even for a moment from anything but myself and what I'm doing too you."

"Yes,okay.' Will said. Hannibal made a tsking noise and tapped once on Will's knee. "Yes. Daddy."

Will flushed, and Hannibal made another disapproving noise. Looking stern and unrelenting. 'Yes. Daddy." He half whispered. Hannibal tapped him again. Another warning. 'Louder."

"Yes,Daddy." Will repeated,using a more relaxed, deeper voice. Closer to the mild sound of his speaking tone. Hannibal made a low,steady rumble in his chest, and stood then, bringing a hand to Will's hair and yanking it back against the chair, Will made a startled noise, but Hannibal shushed him, silencing the small cry.

"You have displeased me." Lecter replied, 'Do you know why?" Will thought he might,but he couldn't think over the roaring in his ears, his own blood threatening to drown him a sea of desires he could barely believe were coming to life. Brought back only by Hannibal's growl in his ear, a tightening in his hair. A tug that sent electric pulses down his body,trailing to every finger, every toe, making him pant shallowly. "Focus, Will. Tell me why you've displeased me. What you've done to make Daddy unhappy. How have you brought me to this state?"

Will swallowed, trying to think over the pounding of his own heart. "I.' Another tug, he tried again, to speak, vainly. Hoping the words would become more clear on the second attempt. 'Because I..I didn't say..." It was so hard to think, Hannibal's hand tightening threateningly with every word. 'I didn't say no."

"You didn't say no." Hannibal repeated, the tone mocking. "Even though you know how much you are hurting yourself. Even though you are actively destroying yourself. You defied me,even though you come to me for help."

A hiss escaped the space between Will's teeth,and he let out a small shudder. He wanted to explain himself. Explain to Hannibal, no, explain to Daddy why he kept going. But the only thing he managed to say, when Hannibal's hand had grown so tight against the back of his skull he was starting to feel where the hair was threatening to pull right from his scalp, was a small little. 'Sorry." That didn't sound convincing even to himself.

Hannibal released his head abruptly, 'You're going to have to do better than 'sorry' Will."

Will licked his lips,eyes bright and fully focused on Hannibal, for once refusing to stray in their glance as Lecter went to his desk, sat upon the chair,and patted his thigh. "Come here."

Will did, raising on legs that had gone shaky,only to freeze when Lecter's voice broke,sharp in the dense air. 'Not like that. Crawl to me.' Will blushed, but went to his hands and knees, crawling across the dull, coarse carpet to Hannibal's feet. Earning him a pleased grunt from the older man, and a far gentler hand in his hair. "Good boy' Will shivered,bringing his hands forward and clenching them upon the carpet.

"You have a chance to redeem yourself of this truly terrible transgression. Would you like that? A chance to prove to Daddy how sorry you are?"

Will nodded, more frantically than he intended. Hannibal smirked and made him raise up on his knees,not missing the way Will's already shallow breathing sped up a beat when his hands when to the zipper of the faded khaki's,unzipping it tooth by agonizing tooth, opening them,pulling them down on hips that were too bony for a man of Will's age and size. Hannibal immediately made a mental note to invite Will for dinner more often. Slipping a hand through the opening in the blue boxers, one corner of his mouth curling up in dark amused pleasure when Will jumped at the warm hand on his rapidly hardening cock. The sight was intoxicating, sending a warm thrill through Hannibal at how _easily_ Will had gone pliant and obedient with only the simplest of commands. Easier to mold than the dough he rolled in his hands.

Lecter allowed himself a moment to explore, to test the strength Will presented, squeezing the throbbing flesh curiously. Just to tease. Finally dropping his hand down, motioning for Will to kneel with his legs spread wide. "Hold yourself,stroke yourself, prove to Daddy how sorry you are."

Will obeyed,quickly. His hand immediately going to his freed erection, palming it slowly. "I'm sorry I did not listen to you, Daddy." He uttered,carefully,distracted by the motion of his own hand. Will masturbated as frequently as any other person, but it had been some time since he did it in the presence of any other person. And that it was Lecter. That it was Hannibal, both excited and terrified him.

Hannibal seemed entranced. Watching Will the way he might an opera fully focused upon every curve of a dancers body or a singers vocals. Enthralled by the sight they presented for entertainment. Eyes sharp without a hint of moisture, lips pulled tight. A puppeteer pulling strings, delighted when the puppet moved exactly as he commanded. "Such a Good Boy. Look at you, so eagerly doing as I say. So eager to please Daddy. Are you, Will? Do you want too please me? Submit to my every desire and whim and beg for more?"

Will gasped a little, increasing the pace of his hand. 'Yes." The blush replaced by an aroused flush. His fingers were starting to move in a frenzy,and Hannibal tapped on the side of his cheek. 'Stop. Slow down a little. You don't want to push yourself over the edge just yet. What fun would that be?"

"Sorry,Daddy." Will moaned, Hannibal tutted and brought his hand to the back of Will's neck,squeezing there and forcing himself to level his head with Hannibal's own groin,where he feel the hardness there. Matching his own. "Lick.' Hannibal commanded,low and firm. Will blinked, tilting his head to the side.

"Shouldn't I..' He was confused. 'Don't you want me to remove your pants?"

Hannibal chuckled, darkly amused. "No. You don't deserve the taste of my cock yet. Now lick." He repeated,more firmly. Will flushed at the vulgarity, so unfamiliar on the Doctor's elegant tongue, but moved his mouth forward anyway, licking a long stripe of hard flesh through dark mauve fabric, mildly put off by the taste but not willing to stop. Moving his hand with a new sort of focus. It occurred to Will, as each touch of his lips and sometimes teeth against Hannibal's fine, expensive suit, that he was more interested in the Doctor's arousal than he was his own.

"Good Boy' Hannibal preened. His voice hadn't changed,but Will could swear that his accent had gone sharper. "You may speed up now.' Watching Will's tongue become steadily more enthusiastic against his pelvis, as if imagining the shape of his cock pushing down his throat, past his teeth and into the sharp,warm cavern of his mouth. "Such a Good Boy. You react so well to what I say. Your face is flushed,your skin hot to the touch." Will moaned a little,muffled against Hannibal,panting in short,warm bursts against his inner thighs.

"Thank you, Daddy.' Will replied, squeezing around himself. 'I think I'm close."

'Close your eyes. Lay on your back,head tilted downwards." Will obeyed, braced himself against the desk, giving a slightly mournful look to where Hannibal's erection pressed angrily against damp fabric. Laying with his back against the desk so he could tip his head-braced against something. Hannibal let out a deep growl, and Will couldn't see the darkening of his eyes, fading them from dull amber to rich crimson,but he could feel that hand upon him again, wide and warm, not a callous too it. Well kept, just like Hannibal.

That same width and warmth had him throbbing, long and sharp against it's tightness,and Hannibal bent his head down,tongue trailing just over Will's ear so that he could whisper into it. So close he stirred the hair on the back of Will's neck. '"So good for me. Such a good boy. Laid out all perfectly for Daddy.' Will moaned,and Hannibal flicked his wrist,creating a sharp pull that had Will gasping. 'I want you to cum for me now. Cum for Daddy. All over your face so you can feel how good you are for me." 

Will bucked his hips in frantic desperation to please him, nearly crying with relief when another rough squeeze from Hannibal's firm, sure fingers brought him over the edge. Another hand brought to the back of his neck to tip his head further down, allowing for the release to coat against his face, warm, sticky and so so right. Another shudder followed, his cheeks,nose and the majority of his lips becoming sticky with the fluid. Hannibal hummed deeply with satisfaction, bringing his lips down to Will's so that his tongue could drag across the whiteness there, push it past Will's teeth and share the taste.

"My Good Boy." When he broke for air. running a soothing hand through Will's hair. "Daddy's Good, precious Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation this time. Breanna said Daddy Kink,my hands did the rest. I am not sorry. Alternative timeline,as Will is not in jail here. This is probably terrible, I should be sleeping. Beta'd by the super duper amazing pants sauce electro-monk. Believe me this story is way way better with her _amazing_ comments and assistance. I  <3 you!


End file.
